Devison
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: A devison has started between Riverclan and Thunderclan, and Lionblaze is caught in the middle of it.  Set during Sunrise


DISCLAIMER!

Lionblaze's POV:

It was late leaf-fall, and I was on a patrol with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. I missed Jayfeather. He was over at riverclan, because they greencough, and their medicine cats were ill. He had volunteered to go and help heal them.

As we were passing the riverclan border, water splashed over us.

"Hey!" I growled. A riverclan she-cat that had a chocolate brown pelt looked at us with humor in her blue eyes.

"Hey, Ottertail, knock it off. We just need to get fish and go. There _are_ sick cats back at camp, you know." Jayfeather's voice surprised me.

He slid out of the water, shaking himself off. He had a trout between his teeth.

"How did you learn to swim?" I asked him.

"I have been with riverclan for a while, Lionblaze." He said, as if it should be obvious.

"Whatever. It's fun to mess with other clans." She said, and then splashed us again.

"Gross! Water! Ew!" I yelled, shaking myself off. Brableclaw was keeping Cloudtail from attacking Ottertail.

She splashed us and pawed me in the ear. Hard. I winced.

Jayfeather moved quicker than I thought he could. His claws raked across Ottertail's face. His blind eyes blazed with unrecognizable rage.

"Don't mess with _my_ clan and if you hit _my_ brother again, you are seriously asking for a ripped ear." He snapped. Blood trickled from Ottertail's nose.

"You are so dead." Ottertail growled, pouncing on Jayfeather. They disappeared beneath the water. I yowled.

They resurfaced. Jayfeather had a bloody claw mark on his shoulder and a cut above one eye. Ottertail had blood dripping from her belly and a rip in her ear.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I asked.

Jayfeather dragged his claws down Ottertail's shoulder.

"I _did _spend the last 14 sunrises in riverclan. You have to dodge ill warriors that are really ticked off. I learned." Jayfeather yelled, dodging a blow from Ottertail.

He gave me a look that said, " _What did I tell you?"_

Ottertail disappeared beneath the water while Jayfeather was distracted, and a moment later he yowled in pain, and slid down underneath.

A moment later Ottertail popped back up with a new bite mark. I froze. _Where is Jayfeather?_ I saw a motionless lump of fur in the water.

I gave a cry of rage, and jumped in, ignoring the slimy water. I aimed a blow at Ottertail's forehead, which she dodged.

I dragged her onto thunderclan territory, and we became a snarly ball of fur and blood.

I eventually had her pinned down and I growled,

"If you touch Jayfeather again….."I let the threat hang in the air. Then I let her scamper back into the water. Brambleclaw had an unconscious Jayfeather on the ground.

"Cloudtail went to get Leafpool." He panted, and I noticed he was soaking wet. He must have pulled Jayfeather out. Five seconds later, Leafpool raced into the area, and began retrieving Jayfeather.

"Starclan, woman, your fast." Cloudtail panted, appearing between two trees.

"Thank you. I think." Leafpool mewed through a bundle of herbs.

I left for camp, not wanting anyone to see me cry. Tears fell from my eyes as I raced into camp. I bonked heads with a black warrior.

"Hollyleaf!" I yelped.

"Is Jayfeather bad?" She asked, and I could see tears were swimming in her eyes too.

"Yeah." I mewed and gave her directions to where they were.

I came into camp, and was greeted by Squirrelflight licking my forehead like crazy. She too was crying.

"I'm fine." I said, and then had to repeat it a million times before she stopped licking me.

"Where is he?" She asked. I gave her directions, and she sped off muttering something.

I lay down in the warriors den, but didn't sleep. I hissed at anyone who asked what was wrong.

When Brightheart came in and asked, I was sick of hissing, my neck was tight, and I bet my eyes were red from crying.

"Jayfeather attacked a riverclan cat, because she was splashing us and she hit me. He nearly won, strangely, but in the end she won. Then I got ticked and attacked her, and won." I explained.

Then, seeing her expression, I added,

"She's not dead!" Brightheart relaxed.

"But she deserves to be." I muttered, and that earned me a reapproving look from Brightheart.

I shrugged. That hurt.

"Are _you_ ok?" She asked, eyeing my injuries.

"Fine." I said. Outside, I heard gasps.

"They must be bringing him in." Brightheart observed. I nodded tearfully.

I saw Brambleclaw come in and he had wet fur around his eyes. He lay down, and hid his face.

I got up, half-asleep, and drained from the fight. I slipped into the medicine cat den, and got some gunk smeared on my wounds.

Jayfeather looked half-awake, like me, but he also, unlike me, looked half-dead.

"I'm so sorry, I got you into all of this. And now you're….you're…like, um….injured…and….half-dead…um.." I stuttered.

"I'm not half-dead. Ok, maybe. Sorta. Ok….yeah." Jayfeather argued.

"I am victorious!" I said.

"Have you ever had caffeine?" Jayfeather asked randomly.

"Caff-what?" I asked.

"It's a twoleg thingie. I saw it on a twoleg can that said _Coke__._ "Jayfeather said.

"Oooohhhh, its twoleg!" I said.

"What about twolegs?" Leafpool asked, entering.

"Nothing." Jayfeather and I said simultaneously.

"Sure it's nothing." Leafpool muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Are you feeling ok for nearly dying, anyway?" I asked, then realized how dumb that sounded.

"Oh, not too bad. I feel like dirt. Now I realize how warriors feel after a battle. Sucks to be them." Jayfeather said.

"Hey, bro, you just insulted me." I said.

"I know." He responded.

I did the mature thing. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let him rest." Leafpool said.

Then she made me leave.

I took a vole from the pile, and ate in silence. I slipped into the warrior's den, and lay down, letting my lids slide closed.

I woke to Lepordstar's voice yelling, "Firestar! I want a word!"

I dragged myself up, groaning. I checked outside, and, yep, there she was, with two warriors flanking her.

"I am so dead." I muttered.

"Yes you are." I heard Brambleclaw say from behind me.

I walked out of the warriors den, blinking rapidly from the sun.

"Leapordstar, I know what you are going to say…" Firestar mewed tiredly.

"You're medicine cat attacked one of our warriors! Also, after Ottertail gave that fleabag what he deserved…" That was as far as she got, because I pounced on her from behind for saying that.

" Don't you dare talk about my brother like that." I growled.

"Can it, lionblaze." Firestar said. I got off her.

"As I was saying, that little disgrace then attacked Ottertail and severely injured her." Leapordstar finished.

"I'd say Jayfeather did most of the severely injuring." I spoke up.

"You nearly ripped of her ear!" Leapordstar yowled.

"She deserved it!" I yowled back.

"Bro, you got nerve." I heard Hollyleaf say from behind me.

"You have been warned. Riverclan is now your enemy. You have been warned." Leapordstar said, and then left. Slowly.

"Whoa. They backed out of the camp." I heard Cloudtail gasp.

"Seriously? Inappropriate." I hissed at him.

He just shrugged and padded away to the fresh-kill pile.

" I need a border patrol. I know they just left, but I want to be sure, also go along the lines of Riverclan." Firestar said. I volunteered for the border patrol.

"Lionblaze, I don't want you going _near_ riverclan right now." Firestar sighed. I nodded.

"I understand." I mewed, and then went into the medicine cat den to visit Jayfeather. A question had popped into my head.

"Jayfeather, its late leaf-fall, and riverclan is weakened by greencough, so why were you and Ottertail in the water?" I asked.

"Oh, we were fishing. The clan has to eat. They all are healed, and were going to let me go back after that. " He explained.

**(A/N Is it good? Please Review!)**


End file.
